


Brave New World

by TheSilverNoble



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverNoble/pseuds/TheSilverNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Endless make an offer to a remarkable human upon his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New World

Brave New World

Seventeen people waited in the room while Martin Bostwick died. He had only wanted his closest friends and three surviving children, as well as a few other relatives. He couldn't always speak clearly, but they could tell when he wanted someone to leave. Dozens waited throughout the house, and countless others waited in their own homes.

His children cried. A few others did as well, but most of them managed to hold it in. Every person felt their heart break, minute by minute. But in a strange way, they all knew it was what he would have wanted. Not that he wanted them to be sad; he just wouldn't have wanted them to be passive.

He had been sick for several years. He kept it to himself, though, and no one could tell otherwise for a long time. It was only in the last two months that he let anyone know he was sick, but in that time he deflated like a balloon. They eventually convinced him to take something for the pain, but he insisted on only the mildest drugs, and nothing that would fog his head. No one would begrudge him for taking some painkillers at a time like this, but they understood and respected his decision. He could only leave the bed on good days, and his mind continued to fall apart. He often to spoke to people who weren't there, people who had died, and perhaps some who had never really existed.

Those around him knew this was the end. He would never fully recover. But they hoped his mind might come back to him, that he would utter some last words of wisdom, offer some further insight, or provide some further instructions in his last few days, or even hours. That a spark of his greatness might come back to him, if only for a few moments.

Instead, his last words, spoken in a barely audible voice, said "Who… who is that pretty young girl? I don't think I've ever seen you before…"

.

.

"You have," the girl said with a warm smile, "you just don't remember. No one does."

Martin realized he was standing. Not only was he standing, he was standing through his bed and, disturbingly, his own body.

"Ah," he said, "so I've died then? And you're Death?"

"Figured it out pretty quick," Death said. "Takes some people a long time."

"Well, I guess I knew it was coming, what with the dying I've been doing lately" Martin said with a shrug. "So this is it? You just come, and we walk off to the other side? I figured there would be a little more fanfare." He squinted to get a better look at her before realizing his eyes were no longer weak. "And you're not really what I expected either."

Death laughed and threw an arm around Martin's shoulder. Her skin felt both reassuringly cool and pleasantly warm. "Normally it goes a little something like that," she said. "Well, at first anyway. For you it's going to be different."

"What do you mean?"

"You've attracted the interest of some of my family."

"There are more of you?"

"Not exactly. You won't be meeting anyone with a scythe and a long black cloak."

Martin felt some relief wash over him "So who is your family?"

"You'll meet them soon enough. Come on." The door to the room swung open as Death walked toward it. Martin took a few steps after her, but stopped. He looked around the room. He saw his friends and family gathered around his bed, but they seemed slow, and insubstantial. Like he was looking at them through a fog. He couldn't make out any of their faces.

"Can I say goodbye? I wanted to say goodbye to them," Martin said. "I tried so many times, but it never came out."

'They can't hear you, or see you, or anything," Death said. "And soon you won't be able to see them. The living world will fade for you before long." Martin wanted to say something, but couldn't really think of anything. "There's nothing for you here, Martin," Death said. "Lingering here will only make it harder."

Martin took one last look around the room, and followed Death through the door. He found himself staring at a wall of thick, green hedge. He looked behind him and only saw a large, green field. Death started walking along the hedge till she found and opening. Martin realized they were walking into a hedge maze.

"Stay with me," she said. "You really don't want to get lost here." Death stepped into the maze and Martin followed her. She walked slowly but confidently, and never hesitated at any of the junctions.

Abruptly, as they went around a corner, everything changed. The maze was gone. They seemed to be in a medieval dungeon, with stones walls and light coming from torches on the wall. The air was cool and damp, and Martin felt a knot of nervousness form in his stomach. He tried to catch up to Death, but he couldn't seem to get any closer to her. They went around a few more corners, and everything changed again. He didn't bother to look around, but he could tell the air was less humid. He kept his eyes focused on her, his nervousness turning into full panic as he realized his surroundings kept changing.

Just when Martin was about to break into a full run, they left the maze. He was breathing heavily, more from nerves than exertion.

"Sorry," Death said, turning to face him. "I forgot how unnerving that can be for someone who hasn't done it before."

"No, it's fine," Martin said, calming himself as he looked around. "Where are we?"

Wherever it was, it was a very nice place. It looked like a large garden, filled with grass, flowers, trees, streams, lakes, paths, and bridges. The trees did not cast shadows, and Martin could not find any light source. The atmosphere was mild and somehow comforting; he soon found that his panic had been completely replaced by a very pleasant feeling and a bit of wonder. Martin could have just walked through that place for days and days. He also had the feeling he might have already.

"This is Destiny's garden," Death said. "Come on, we're almost there." Death began to walk down one of the paths that led to a river. When they reached the riverside, Martin saw a tall figure in a dark robe walking a short way ahead of him. Martin's stomach clenched again.

"Hey, you said-"

"Do you see a scythe?" Death said with a smile. Martin looked again. The only thing the man seemed to carry was a large thick book, which he read as he walked. Death sped up a little to close the remaining distance.

"I suppose the robe is brown anyway," he muttered to himself before catching up.

"Hello, little sister and Martin Bostwick," the man said without looking away from his book.

"Hey, big bro," Death returned.

"The others wait ahead," the man said. "We need meet at the appointed place." The tall man began to walk towards the nearest bridge across the stream. As walked past, Martin noticed the book was chained to his wrist.

"How did he know we were here?" Martin asked. "He didn't even look at us."

"He knows pretty much everything," Death said with a shrugs. Martin did not see how a wide base of knowledge would let this man know who was standing behind him, but he decided not to press the point.

On the other side of the bridge was a large fountain carved out of marble in the shape of two figures, with the water pouring from a small vase they held together. Granite flagstones were arranged in a circular shape around the fountain, while four dirt paths led away from the fountain in different directions.

"Looks like everyone's here," Death said. Martin examined the figures waiting around the fountain.

One, a young girl, sat by the edge of the fountain. Her skin was pale as alabaster, contrasting with her outfit and her hair, which were mostly black, with swatches of pink and orange. She ran her hand through the water, which sent yellow and green swirls spiraling through it. A dog sat by her side and seemed exasperated. If a dog could be exasperated.

Another figure sat on the other side of the fountain, with her back to Martin. She had the same pale skin at the other, but her hair was solid black, and tied back in the old Japanese style. She was short and dumpy, and did not seem to be wearing any clothes. Her shoulders sagged in a dejected way.

The closest stood off to the side of the fountain, leaning against a tree, casually looking at Martin. Studying him, perhaps. Martin felt oddly enticed by this person, though he could not tell their gender. Not that it would have mattered much to Martin, but he liked to know. In any case, there was something undeniably alluring, but he managed to look away to examine the last figure.

This one had the same pale skin as all the others, but his clothes and hair were also white, rather than the pitch black the rest of them seemed to favor. He looked around the huge garden in an almost childlike way, as thought he had never been there before. Martin could relate. When he looked toward him, Martin could not see his eyes through the shadows that fell across his face. Martin found the illusion disturbing.

"He has arrived," the brown robed man announced. The person leaning on the tree pushed off with his or her shoulder and began to walk slowly toward them. The other figures all turned to look and came over as well, along with the dog.

"Who are all these people that clearly need to get out more?" Martin asked. Death laughed softly before answering.

"Let me introduce you." She swept her arm out, as though presenting them. "This is my family. They know you already. And I think on some level, you know them too." Martin nodded, and Death went on. "The one with the exciting hair is my youngest sister, the Lady Delirium. The short one and that one," she pointed at the androgynous figure "are the twins, Desire and Despair." Martin did not have to ask which one was which. "And this is Dream." The white clad figure smiled.

"And who are you?" Martin asked the tall man. "Fate, or something?"

"Destiny," the tall man said.

"Ah," Martin said. Should have noticed the theme." Dream and Death exchanged a slight smile. "Well, it's great to meet all of you, but why am I here?" Martin went on. "You said this isn't usually what happens."

"Indeed not." It was Destiny who answered. "You led a remarkable life, Martin Bostwick. Full of hopes and dreams, madness and despair. You have longed for great things and lost great things. You changed your world in a way few mortals ever do. You will be remembered for generations; even now your legend grows." Martin felt flattered at this, even though he didn't think it was exactly intended as praise. It also did not answer his question, but Destiny went on. "Thus you have impacted the realms of each of my younger siblings, who you seem before you. Due to your remarkable life, each of them has decided, for their own reasons, to invite you into their realm."

"So, wait. Would I live forever, or something?"

"More like 'or something,'" Death answered. "Nothing's around forever. And you also won't be alive, strictly speaking, but that's the general idea."

"Not what I expected at all…" Martin muttered.

"You're not what I expected either," Delirium said. "I thought you'd be taller, and dress better, and have less boring hair." Death, Dream, and Desire all smiled at this. Even Despair's mood seemed to lighten.

"Alright, but why me? Why not someone taller and with better hair?"

"People like you are rare," Death said with a smile. "People that can and do change the world. You changed the way people think, and in some ways, that's all we are. Only a few people in every millennia affect us the way you did." Death's smile made Martin feel like both living and dying had been worthwhile just to see it.

"So how do I pick? I don't know anything about any of you," Martin said. "Is there going to be a contest or something? I was always good at word games."

"You'll get to talk with all of us," Desire said. The voice offered no clue to the speaker's gender. "In private." Martin felt a shiver of excitement go up his spine.

"Alright. Who's first? Is there some order, or can I just go with…"

"You will first speak with the Lady Delirium," Destiny said, appearing to read from his book. He closed it, and waited.

"C'mon," Delirium said. Martin noticed that her hair had become much shorter and changed colors from when he first saw her. "We'll walk by the lake. Just you, me, and my doggy."

"Wasn't your hair a bit different earlier?" Martin asked as they began to walk.

"Oh, maybe," Delirium said. "I forget to keep track of it sometimes."

"Interesting," Martin said, not sure what to make of that. He expected Delirium to make tell him about herself, or make some kind of offer. However, she seemed satisfied, if not fascinated, by staring at the ground. Martin felt compelled to speak up by the time they reached the lake. "So, why should I come with you?"

"Oh, lots of reasons!" Delirium blurted, her full attention now on Martin. "My place is just the best. I have all kinds of things there. Most of them exist, but some of them don't. Well, I think some might later, but a lot won't." Delirium looked away for a moment, considering this line of thought. "And we make and think of them all day!"

"I see," Martin said.

"Allow me to assure you, you do not even begin to see." It took Martin a few moments to realize it was the dog who had spoken.

"Erm, you can talk?"

"I most certainly can," the dog said. "I daresay I have the most sophisticated grasp of grammar and syntax of anyone in this little group."

"Oh doggy," Delirium said. "You're always using such big, pretty words."

"Does he now?" Martin said bemusedly.

"Please, I have a name. It's Barnabas," the dog said. "And, since it is my understanding that most members of my species cannot speak, I feel some obligation to make up for their shortcomings in some fashion." Delirium laughed, causing her hair to change colors rapidly.

"So, erhm, what else happens in your place?" Martin asked. So far Martin had found Delirium and her talking dog a little unsettling.

"Oh, well, you know. I do things. And think about things."

"Sometimes those thoughts manifest themselves into the realm," Barnabas said. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have an extra set off eyes on top of your ears? I no longer have to. And it was only yesterday that I got back to actually being a dog."

"I see," Martin said, not needing the dog to point out that he didn't.

"It's really great," Delirium said. "And you would just love it if you could come stay with us."

"Alright," Martin said carefully. "But why do you want me to come with you?"

"Because… I wasn't always like this," Delirium said. "I changed once, and I'm going to change again, eventually. Maybe soon." Delirium paused for a moment. She looked like she was about to say something she didn't want to. "We have another brother. He looked after me. He was gone for a long time but he wasn't very far. Then he was gone for a little while but he was really far away. Do you think maybe now he's somewhere in between?"

"I, ah… I have no idea," Martin said.

"He helped me for a while, but he's gone now. I don't want to be alone when I change again." She ran a hand through her hair, which made it grow. "I think maybe if you were around…if you were around it might go better." Delirium sounded a little more lucid, and a little desperate. "When you were alive, you sometimes came into my realm. A lot, when you were old. It was nice when I could feel you there…" Delirium's voice trailed off. They walked in silence for some time. Eventually, Delirium got distracted. She waved her hand and some leaves came off one the trees. "Chase the leaves, doggy! Chase them!" The dog gave her another exasperated look and made no move to chase the leaves. Delirium moved the leaves in front of them and made shapes out of them. Martin recognized some of them as people or animals, but others, while having a definite shape, were not anything Martin could identify.

When they completed their circuit of the lake, Delirium let the leaves go and they blew away on the breeze. She looked at Martin imploringly. Barnabas also seemed to want Martin to come, though Martin wasn't sure why.

"Soooo, will you come?" Delirium asked. In truth, Martin would be fine if he never had to be alone with her again. He found her too unsettling. And while she needed more than a little help, he wasn't sure what he'd be able to do for her. Especially if he was this put off by her after only ten minutes.

"I'll think on it," Martin said. "I want to hear what all of you have to say."

"Ok," Delirium said. "Just come talk to me when you're done."

"Yeah," Martin said somewhat uneasily. They walked back to the fountain where the others waited. Death and Dream talked quietly by the fountain's edge while Desire and Despair did the same under a tree. Destiny stood off to the side, reading his book, though he stopped when Martin and Delirium returned.

"You will speak next with Despair," Destiny said. His voice made Martin jump, as it had come from right next to him. He'd only looked away for a second, but Destiny had somehow gotten to his side quickly without making a sound.

"Alright," Martin said. From the other side of the fountain, Despair slowly made her way over. While he waited, Martin realized he had gotten used to being dead. For the last years of his life, he could almost feel his health, both physical and mental, deteriorate a little each day. He hated not being able to get around, but he hated not being able to think even more. He would try to work through a problem, and soon find that his mind had wandered, and he couldn't even remember what problem he'd been working on. Taking notes had helped for a while, but sometimes he couldn't even make sense of those.

In this place, though, everything had come back to him. His mind was sharp as it had ever been, and he felt as in shape as he'd been when he was twenty. It was a good way to feel.

Despair came up to him. He had no doubt that the name was accurate. He felt a little sad just looking at her, so he tried to avoid it. Without a word they walked off down another path that led to a small copse of trees. As they walked, Despair looked at the ground, refusing to make eye contact.

Martin felt compelled to speak first. "Your brother's pretty sneaky." It was all he could think to say at the moment. "Seems like it's not something Destiny would be good at. Sneaking." Despair at least looked at him but still said nothing. "So, why should I come with you?"

"There's not really a good reason," Despair said. "My realm… everyone who comes in it has lost hope. There are a few people who like it and stay for years. But most people don't. Most people leave before too long, either back to their lives or to my sister's realm."

"I'm sorry," Martin said. He wasn't sure how much a mortal could hope to comfort a god, or whatever Despair was, but he felt like he should say it. It did not seem to reassure her.

"It's my duty," Despair said after a while. "And it's not something I should be happy about. Don't you think?"

"Delighting in other's Despair? No, probably not."

"It does get very lonely," Despair said. "I would like some company." Despair went quiet for a moment, but went on. "My realm was different before you."

"What do you mean?"

"People weren't feeling much of anything. No real happiness, and no real sadness. Everyone was half in it, but no one went all the way in. They just weren't feeling enough."

"I know," Martin said. "They weren't big on that." It had started with public displays of affection being banned and made taboo. Martin remembered the first time he saw a cop force two people out of a hug in the airport. People got so used to acting that way in public, they started acting that way in private too. Then people were given medications if they displayed too much emotion, or felt anything too strongly…

"You changed it. People began to feel again, both good and bad, and people began to come back. Dream and Desire went through something similar, but worse. Much worse."

"And that's why you want me to come with you? For company, and because I helped your realm?"

"I told you there wasn't a very good reason," Despair said with a sigh.

"I' m not deciding anything till I talk with all of you," Martin said carefully.

"Of course," Despair said. "Well, let's go back so you can get on with it." They walked back to the fountain. Dream and Death still talked, though Destiny had joined them now, and they seemed a little more serious. Delirium seemed to be talking to a tree.

Desire, however, waited right in the middle of their path.

"Don't feel bad, sister," Desire said, commenting on Despair's sullen look. "I'm sure it's nothing personal. Your realm just can't compare to mind, and what I can offer." The words were not spoken as an insult. There was no malice, just a simple statement of fact. Desire might have even been attempting to be reassuring.

Despair made no reply. She only looked up at Desire before walking past and sitting back by the fountain. Martin watched her go, but his attention was soon diverted when Desire laid a hand on his chest. "You're coming with me."

As if in a trance, Martin followed. They walked into a field of wildflowers, stretching up a short hill. Desire abruptly stopped walking and turned to Martin.

"What do you want?" Desire asked.

"What do you mean?" Martin felt lightheaded just looking at Desire this closely, and he never got that way around people.

"What do you want?" Desire repeated. "What do you long for?" Desire laid a hand on Martin's chest, causing every nerve in his body to tingle. Their faces were so close that Martin could feel Desire's breath, taste it. "Whatever you want is in my domain. Anything you yearn for, anything you burn for, is in my realm." Desire's hand came away. Martin felt both cold and tired as Desire began to walk slowly around Martin, whispering in his ear. "Your first love, John Hadson. You met him in college. He worked with you, in the beginning. Until the car crash. He can come back, just for you." Martin recalled every detail of John. He hadn't thought about him in years, but now everything came back. The smell of his hair, the taste of his lips, the texture of his skin… Martin thought Desire's voice might sound a bit like John's.

"Or your first wife? Killed on your wedding night?" Desire's face grew sad. "You met my twin for the first time that day." Desire's head shook sadly. "You never got to be with her. Oh, but you've thought about it. Every day before, every day since. And each time you did, you came a little closer to me. Each time you did, you became a little more mine." The words hung in the air. Martin's breath had grown shallow as he remembered Kristen as well. He did not have time to linger on his thoughts, as Desire began speaking again. "You can finally know what it is like." Desire smiled, and Martin smiled back. Desire stepped away and Martin felt disoriented. His disorientation was only compounded by Desire's face swimming in front of him as blood rushed to his head. "Come on. Time to go back," Desire said.

"But I want…" Martin trailed off as Desire smiled at him. Why did he have to go back? Oh, there was the other one. Dream. Martin didn't know what Dream could possibly offer, and didn't really care. But then he thought he should bare it out. It would be stupid to anger one of these beings with a needless slight. He just had to listen to him for a few minutes then come back to Desire. Only a few minutes, a cursory listen.

He still felt lightheaded when he and Desire returned to the fountain. He found Dream easily, due to his white coat. He walked toward him but hesitated as he got close. He still could not see the Dream's eyes. Death gave him a slight push, and Martin walked the rest of the way over.

Without a word Dream started walking down the last path. Martin followed him, and found it led to a stream. When the reached the stream, Dream began to walk along it.

"Don't you have an offer for me?" Martin finally asked. He wanted to get back to Desire.

"I don't imagine either of my sisters's offers appealed to you," Dream said.

"No," Martin said. "I wouldn't want to spend eternity with them."

"Yet my sister-brother, Desire, did tempt you."

"Yes," Martin confessed. "Though I am going to listen to your proposal."

"I hope you will," Dream said. "I cannot offer you what Desire did. It is not in my power. I could offer you images, memories, but nothing real, and you would not want that."

"No," Martin said. He was intrigued that Dream was admitted upfront that he could not match Desire's offer, though he still had to fight back the temptation to cut him off there and go back to Desire.

"What I will offer is a place at my side. You would work with me, in the Dreaming."

Martin thought this did not compare to what Desire had offered, but now with his head clearer, Martin realized something. Desire had made many promises, but said nothing of what Martin would actually do. Desire had promised he could have many things, but made no mention of what Martin's status would be, or even why he wanted Martin. He'd actually been a little possessive, now that Martin thought about it.

"So we'd be partners then?"

"No," Dream said. "I rule the Dreaming alone." Dream looked directly at him. Martin did not want to meet Dream's non-eyes, but found that when he looked directly into them, they were not as frightening as he'd thought. "I would always listen to your advice, and consider it. You would have a job, and it would be something you liked."

"Not a bad offer," Martin said.

"But not as good as Desire's," Dream finished with a smile.

"Why do you want me?" Martin asked. He'd asked the same of all the others… but had forgotten to ask Desire.

"I am King of Dream, and also King of Stories," Dream said. "The two are not so different. I have one reason for each of them.

"Do you know what history is?" Dream asked.

"What do you mean? It's what happened."

"No, not quite. It is the story of what happened," Dream said. "It is usually, but not always, similar to what did happen, but it is not the same. It is no coincidence that many of the greatest men in history have myth and legends surrounding him. You have become a part of history. Even during your life, your legend began to grow. In twenty years, there will not be a child born who does not know your name.

"You also dreamed of a better world, and devoted your life to accomplishing that dream. Not only that, but you did so in a time when few people dared to dream. Your dream was powerful, and you gave that dream to others. My realm was weak, before your time, but you restored it.

"This only explains why you fall into my realm. Not why I personally want you. My predecessor, the first Dream, he was not perfect, as I am not perfect. He had trouble understanding, and thus respecting, the feelings of others. He was bound by his rules and duties, and both of these things eventually killed him.

"I am not him, yet I am him. I am a different perspective on the same idea. I still have his flaws, to a degree, because I am still him. I think if you were with me, working with me, you would help in this regard.

"I only offer you what you had in life. To work toward your dream."

The Dream Lord sat down on a rock by the stream. Martin sat next to him. They looked out over the stream as Martin considered what the Dream Lord had said. Despair and Delirium both had reasons, but Martin didn't think he could live in their realms. Desire had promised much, but had not said why he wanted Martin, and Martin found that a little unsettling.

But so? This whole situation was unsettling. Maybe, maybe things with Desire has felt so natural that the general uneasiness he felt was more noticeable. He'd worked all his life, he deserved a little time to relax, didn't he? Especially now that he was dead. If you couldn't take it easy then, you were working too hard. But then, working for his dream had never really felt much like work, even with everything it cost him.

Dream stood up and started walking back toward the fountain, as though he knew Martin's thoughts were coming to a close. Perhaps he did know. At the fountain the other members of the unusual family were gathered around Destiny. Dream took a place beside them. He surveyed the unusual family as he thought a little more, and, eventually, came of decision.

He looked at Destiny and Death. Destiny waited patiently, looking down at the cover of his book. Death sat next to him on a rock, legs crossed in front of her, hands clasped over her knees. Martin took a step closer to them.

"Neither of you made me an offer," he said.

"I have no need of a companion," Destiny replied.

"He's kind of a loner," Death agreed. "As for me, I can only offer you what I offer everyone else."

"And what is that?"

"You already know."

"Not really," Martin disagreed. "I never really thought much about it. Always seemed like it was going to be such a long way off."

"Well I suppose it's a lifetime away," Death smirked. "Nonetheless, you already know. Everyone has some idea, even if only in the back of your mind. Your death is your own." Her words made Martin shift a little uncomfortably. "You can take it now, or I'll come again."

"Right," Martin said uneasily.

"You must make your choice," Destiny said, seeming to read from his book.

"Don't I get a little time to think it over?"

"The Endless do not wait on the whims of a mortal. You must decide now."

"No pressure then," Martin muttered. He looked over the… what had Destiny called them? The Endless? He knew he didn't want to go with Delirium or Despair. He didn't want to go with Death either, as much as he liked her. It would have to be Dream or Desire.

Martin walked up to Desire, who smiled as he approached.

"I need to ask you something," Martin said.

"Anything," Desire said, still smiling.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" Desire did not reply, but the smile flickered a little.

Martin stepped away and then addressed the group as a whole. He decided to be as diplomatic about it as possible. "You've all made your cases, told me of your realms, and I can see how I might go with any of you," Martin began. "You told me of what you could offer me." Desire smiled. Martin tried not to look. "All of you have a strong case, but I've thought about it, and there's only one real choice.

"I've known great desire in my life, but I always found more meaning and happiness in following my dream. I dreamed of a world where people would feel again, and worked my whole life toward that. I couldn't stand to live in a world where people were emotionless. No one was really living, and I had to change it. I didn't complete my work, so I must go with the Dream Lord."

The reaction from each of the Endless was instant. Delirium turned into a flock of butterflies and frogs. Despair's shoulders slumped a little more. Death smiled a little, and Dream smiled a little wider.

Desire, however, seemed to radiate anger. He or she marched up to Dream. "You, you're just like Morpheus, you-"

"Come over here," Death said. "You don't need to hear this." Martin followed Death, reminded of how Uncle Pete used to take him to another room when his parents argued, before they started taking things to even them out. They went a little ways away, and Martin couldn't make out most of Desire's tirade.

"You chose correctly, Martin Bostwick," Destiny said. His voice again made Martin jump when it came from his side. Destiny turned and walked across the bridge, into the main part of his garden.

Desire had finished talking to Dream. He or she walked toward Martin. "You're a fool to spurn me," Desire snarled. Martin ignored Desire and kept his eyes focused on Dream, who was walking toward him.

"Come, Martin. I have much to show you, and much to explain." Martin took one last look around Destiny's garden before joining the Dream Lord.

.

Death watched as Dream and Martin walked slowly away. They did not seam to be speaking, but Dream looked around, as though he were trying to take in every part of his surroundings. Death stood from her rock and caught up with them.

"Hey little brother, can we talk?"

"Of course," Dream said. "Martin, go on ahead. I need to speak with my sister."

"Sure thing, boss," Martin said. He picked up his pace till he was out of earshot.

"You didn't tell him about Desire," Death said. "That he lied."

"I did not know that Desire lied," Dream said.

"Oh come on," Death said. "We both heard what he said."

"I did not know," Dream insisted.

"Well don't you think he should know about the possibility? That Desire couldn't keep his promise? That he was probably going to be a slave? That mortals are forbidden to love the Endless?"

"How do you know what I said?"

"Destiny told me."

"Of course," Dream said. "You are right, I did suspect our sister-brother was lying, but I did not know for sure. Moreover," he went on, "I did not want to anger Desire without cause."

"Morpheus would have called him out."

"Yes," Dream said. "He would have." He was silent for a few moments. "I believe Desire was trying to show Martin his thanks in the only way she knows how." Dream said carefully. "One day, Desire will ask Martin what I said to him, and then he will know the truth. And then perhaps the family will be a little closer."

"You really are different," Death said. "Why are you walking so slowly? Don't you need to get back, start getting Martin ready?"

"This place only existed for this meeting," Dream said. "A small side path in Destiny's garden. Once we leave it will cease to exist, we can never come back. I want to see it before it goes. The Dreaming can wait a few minutes."

Death laughed out loud. "No, you're not like him at all. I think I like you anyway. I'll see you around."

"Goodbye, sister."


End file.
